Aranel DurGalad's Story
by LadyxDurGalad
Summary: I was born a hybrid of 2 feuding races, vampyris & drow. My parent's love was a tragic one. She would've givven anything to keep him alive, even her own child..
1. Prologue The Begining of the End

_**Prologue **_

_Aranel - my name alone tell of who I am. Of what I really am. Well, half of what I am, the half I keep hidden._

_I guess my mother thought she was being funny, giving a name that means 'Princess' in elvish, the language of the drow. The language of my father. _

_She was vampyric, a vampyric princess at that. And he was a drow prince. It's something of a Romeo & Juliette story really, only minus the double suicide. Our people don't exactly get along, but they've been in somewhat of a truce for centuries. My mother & father risked stating a war with their little romance, but they didn't care, they were "in love". at least that what she always told me. I can't say I really believe in love, it's always failed me._

_When it was discovered she was pregnant, & who she was pregnant by, my mother's parent's were furious. They didn't want anyone to know of such a disgrace. They sent messengers to my father's parents in secret to tell them of what happened. They told lies to "protect the innocence of their youngest daughter". They said he'd seduced her, that he'd used her._

_The problem was taken to the high priestess of the temple over my father's sect, the temple of lollith, and it was decided that he was to be executed. My mother was hysterical when she was told. She snuck out that night, and ran to the temple of lollith to plead for her lover's life. _

_Surprisingly enough, the high priestess actually listened to her pleas, but she had her own motives. She made a deal with my mother to spare my father's life on two conditions, he was to be banished & she was never to see him, and she must give up her first child born of a male of vampyric blood. She told me at this point she thought she'd never be with another, so she agreed and the deal was made._

_She gave birth to me in secret, as far as our world knows, I was her younger sister._

_I was hidden away at birth, with the excuse of being a sickly child. The truth was too much of my father showed through in me. As a small child I was made to hate my grey skin, the silvery dot marking radiating in a triangular shape from under my eyes, the line of them forming a slash through my forehead starting in between my eyebrows, the crossbow-like shape they create on my chest, the crescent shape they create on my lower stomach, and my lower back, I hated them all. I hated the blood red color of the spiral curls of the hair on my head. I hated the blood red color & the slitted pupils of my eyes. I hated it all. I was six before I could successfully control my changing abilities. _

_I remember being so happy the first time I looked in the mirror after days of practice & saw my blood red spirals had turned a silvery white, my skin a pale creamy color, my eyes a light grey. But unfortunately it took a while for me to learn to maintain it. It was possibly the happiest day of my life the day I was able to leave my room & wonder the grounds freely._

_And for the first time all was well. I was able to spend as much time as possible with my mother. (even crawling in her bed & sleeping beside her sometimes.) That was our world, my mother's & mine. Sure, people talked, wondering why such a lovely young woman would spend so much time with her child 'sister' & not be looking for a suitable husband, but it didn't matter. We had each other, that's all that mattered. I had her to myself for three years._

_Then, he came._

_My mother was one of three daughters. Her mother had been unable to conceive again after giving birth to my mother. So a deal was made with one of our allied kingdoms who had only sons. They were to take one of our princesses to marry one their princes, & give us one of their princes to marry one of our princesses. The one chosen was my mother. She protested at first, until she met him. He was a sweet, kind, & caring man, but a very strong man too. She had even told him the about me, that I was her daughter, & he still wanted her._

_My world was threatened. I wanted nothing to do with him. He often brought me toys, games, flowers, & whatever else he thought I might like while he was dating my mother, & despite myself I started liking him. I was ten when they were married. It was a happy occasion, but sadly not long after my mother's father's heart gave out, & her mother withered away within months of his death. My mother & her new husband were now king & quean._

_But life kept on moving swiftly._

_I soon began to think of my mother's husband as my father. He was a good man, he loved my mother & he made her happy. We were a family. Everything seemed perfect for the next four years of our lives. Everything was perfect, until my mother became pregnant._

_I remember that day well. I don't know how, but it wasn't long before the high priestess of the temple of lollith found out & sent messengers to see my mother & discuss her debt._

_My step-father's reaction to the new scared me, When my he found out what she had done, & what I was, he didn't say a word, he just walked out of the room, walked out of our lives, forever it seemed. We would still see him around, he was the king & my mother, the quean, but he never so much as looked at ether of us if it wasn't absolutely necessary._

_I was by my mother's side every moment of her pregnancy. I was there when she went into labor. I was there when the messengers from the temple of lollith came to take my baby sister not five minutes after she was born. I remember my mother crying a lot, and as the drow messengers were taking her child she called to them "Her name is Sarviana..please, call her Sarviana!" I fell to my knees my mother's side, in tears myself._

_My mother was never the same after that day. I never saw her smile ever again. She hardly ate, she moved like a ghost through the castle & it's grounds. I saw her wilt away a little more each day. _

_I was fifteen the day my mother was buried._


	2. Chapter One Life Without My Mother

_Life Without My Mother_

_**After the funeral, after everyone had left, all I could do was curl up on my mother's gave & cry. She was all I had in this world, she was everything. I didn't know what I would do without her. **_

_**I don't know how long I was out there, but when I looked up I saw the sun had faded & the moon was shining in the sky, surrounded by a spray beautiful sparkling stars. It looked only grim to me, so I laid my head back down on my mother's cold marble tombstone. I fell asleep there wanting nothing more than to die & join my beloved mother in the afterlife. I don't know how much more time passed before I was awoken by the sound of approaching footsteps. I looked up, surprised to see my step-father coming towards me. My first thought was he was here to get rid of me. I was the rightful heir to the throne, since both my mother's sisters had married into other kingdoms. I welcomed the thought of him just slaughtering me here, but when he stepped up next to me he kneeled beside me & wrapped a blanket around me.**_

"_**Are you okay?" he asked with a look a concern on his face.**_

_**I could only stare in confusion. He hadn't so much as glanced in my direction in more than two years. He reached out to brush a few stray hairs from my eyes, letting his hand linger on my cheek, caressing it with his fingers, I was too stunned to even move.**_

_**He looked into my eyes a moment before lowering them to wash over my face, pausing to study the curves of my lips, then letting them sink to the curve of my bosom, then down the length of my body, his hand following slowly behind his gaze. His hand rose again to my bosom, before his eyes moved back up to meet my confused gaze.**_

"_**You've become quite a lovely young lady, but you can change your appearance at will can't you?" he said with cold laugh. He moved faward to bring his lips to mine, I tried to move back, but he had moved his hand to the back of my neck & I couldn't move. He was a strong man, so I could hardly do anything to stop him or defend myself as he pushed faward, laying me back against the ground, thrusting his hand up my dress to touch me in places no male ever had. I cried out, hoping for him to stop, but he mistook my cries for cries of excitement, & only began moving faster. Tugging at the top of my dress, causing my full breasts to pop free, he clasped his mouth onto one of my nipples as he tugged at my under things, causing them to rip in his urgent desire to get them out of the way. I barely knew what was happening, or when he had paused to tug his own pants down, but the next thing I knew he was pressing down hard on top of me, pushing, shoving, ripping his way inside of me. I cried out in pain as felt him there, hard, deep inside my most intimate & private of areas, pulling out & pushing back in, moving with more urgency with each thrust. I heard a deep moan explode from him, beginning deep inside his chest, then he stopped, laying heavily on top of me.**_

"_**You will be my bride." you whispered huskily in my ear, before pushing himself up & climbing off me. He left me there laying on my mother's grave, broken & alone once again. I wrapped the blanket he had put on me tighter around myself, curling up into a tight ball. I couldn't cry a single more tear, my eyes were dry & I was numb. **_

_**Not long after he left my personal maid came to find me. I looked up at her as she placed her hand on my shoulder. She had been there my entire life. She was the one who saw to me when I was a small child still locked away in my room. She looked into my eyes, a look of deep concern spreading across her face. She bit her lips & shook her head. **_

_**She grasped my arm, saying "Come on child, lets get you inside." she helped me up & helped me straighten out my clothes, before leading me inside. She took me to my room & helped me prepare for bed. Before leaving my room she handed me a glass of water & pill. I looked questioningly at her.**_

"_**It'll help you sleep, child. Best swallow it quick, they can be quite bitter." I did as she said, grimacing as I felt the thick pill slide down my throat. "G'night, child, call me if you need anything." She paused at the door, looking back my way with a sad look on her face. She knew what had happed, but she knew better than to say anything about it.**_

_**She was right about the pill though, I fell asleep quickly, and slept soundly. It was more like passing out really, but I slept.**_

_**I awoke the next day to her speaking softly to me, & shaking me gently. "Come on, you have to get up, child. His majesty would like to see you." she said softly, clearly distrustful of why he sent for me. I stirred groggily in my bed, turning away from her & pulling the covers over my head. Sighing I slowly sat up & swung my legs over the side of the bed. Rising slowly to my feet I walked slowly to the small chamber off my room that served as my miniscule bathroom to splash a little cold water from the basin on my face. When I came back out to the main part of my room I found that my maid had already had a basin of warm water, some of my favorite sweet smelling soap powder, and a soft washcloth brought up. I undressed & quickly washed myself before dressing in what had been set out for me while I bathed. It had been one of my mother's dresses. I looked questioningly at my maid.**_

_**She shook her head and said "His majesty requested that you wear this." She looked at me sadly, making me wonder just how much she wasn't telling me.**_

_**Looking up from the paper I'm writing on, I bite my lip, thinking to myself 'whoever might read this may wonder why I've hardly spoken any names.' In truth it's harder for me to remember the names, it brings it all back to vividly. I never speak the names of those from my past if I can help it. I glance around the tavern I'm sitting in, the midnight tavern, so much has happened here. So many happy memories. Sipping slowly on my usual glass of black cherry wine & smiling gently at my own thoughts, I turn back to my paper, dipping my quill in the ink well once more before beginning to write again.**_

"_**He's waiting for you in his study. Best come along now, he's probably wondering what's taking you." she said sadly, looking at me again with that sad 'something bad is about to happen' look in her eyes. I followed her out my bedroom door, and down the maze of hallways that lead to my step-father's study, standing a bit behind her as she rapped gently on the door.**_

"_**Come in!" a voice I knew to be my step-father's replied impatiently from behind the heavy wooden door. I followed her in as she opened the door & stepped inside. He looked up at us as we entered the room, leaning slightly on his desk with a glass of brandy in his hand, the bottle sitting near him on the desk. My step-father's study was a large room with bookcases covering the rounded walls. There two levels of them, with an iron spiral staircase leading to an iron walkway to get to the second level of books, there were also gliding wooden ladders attached to iron rails on the bookcases on both levels to get to the books on the higher shelves. There were several large floor to ceiling windows on the wall opposite the door, in front of which sat the heavy dark oak desk that had been used by generations of kings in my family. There were overstuffed leather chairs of a rich dark brown interspersed around the room, as well as several small desks with cushioned wooden chairs sitting in front of them, but my favorite part was a beautiful giant white marble fireplace to the far right, with several overstuffed leather chairs, & an overstuffed leather couch of the same rich dark brown as the others creating a sitting area around it. I knew this room well, I used to love coming in here as a child. I would grab a book & curl up on one of the overstuffed leather chairs my the giant fireplace & sit for hours on end lost in the world of whatever book I was reading at the time. I hadn't been aloud to come in here since my mother first became pregnant with my younger sister. I missed it greatly.**_

_**I was soon snapped back to reality by the sound of my step-father's voice, "You can leave now" he motioned to my personal maid "I want to speak to her alone." She nodded & stepped out of the room, leaving me to stand here alone with him, waiting to find out why he'd sent for me. He took a sip of his brandy before setting it down and rushing over to me, taking my hands in his, an excited grin on his face.**_

"_**I can't wait for it, for the day we marry & you become mine forever!" He pulled me close to him, hugging me tight. "Oh Meldamiriel, I've loved you from the moment I set eyes on you!" 'Meldaririel'? It was the first time he had called me mother's name, but it was far from the last. I pushed him away from me, a confused look on my face.**_

"_**I..I'm not..I can't marry you! I'm not Meldamiriel! Meldamiriel was my mother, you know this. She died and was buried just yesterday!" I stuttered, scared by the way he was talking.**_

_**His face took on the look of a wounded animal, and he stepped forward, "But.." I stepped back as he took another step forward. I cried out in surprise as he snarled & lunged at me, pinning me to the wall, his hand pressed against my throat. "You. Will. Be. Mine." he growled "Meldamiriel.." he said with a sob, letting go of me & falling to the his knees in front of me. I looked down at him on his knees, hunched over on the floor sobbing, & I couldn't help but to take pity on him. He's the man I had once considered my father, he was the only father I ever knew. I kneeled down beside him, taking his face into my hands, and looking into his eyes. He immediately wrapped his arms around me & pressed his face against my bosom, still shaking with silents sobs. I did the only thing I could think to do, I held him in my arms & rocked him slowly, softly singing a lullaby my mother had sung to me when I was a child.**_

_**I don't know how long we were there, but he had fallen asleep when my maid looked in to tell us my step-father had a very important visitor. I shook him gently, "Damian, you have to wake up. There's someone here to see you." **_

_**I cringe inwardly at having to write his name, I drink the last of my wine and ask the bartender for a shot of something stronger & refill on my black cherry wine. She hands both to me & I down the shot before setting my quill back on the paper to start writing once more.**_

_**He stirred slightly in my arms, jerking away & glaring at me when he realized what was going on. He stood up & straightened his shirt before walking swiftly from the room. As soon as he was out of the room Marianna..**_

_**I bite my lip and hold back a tear as I write her name. She was like a second mother to me, I miss her so.**_

_**Walked over & kneeled down beside me, placing her hand on my trembling shoulder. She looked at me questioningly "He sent for a wedding planner. Why would he do that?" normally she new better than to ask of something that she knew was none of her business, but I could see how worried she was for me. **_

_**I shook my head, unwillingly letting a few tears slide down my cheek "He called me my mother's name.."**_

_**She looked at me sadly, and shook her head, knowing better than to say or ask anything else, no matter how badly she wanted to know. I sighed & stood up, letting my eyes wonder to the multitude of books around me. I walked slowly over to one of the bookcases, letting my hand run across the back bindings of the books on a shelf near the middle before slowly pulling one out and hugging it to me. It was the book I'd been reading when everything fell apart. It was my absolute favorite. I was still hugging it to me when I left the room & headed for the garden to sit by the pond, and get lost within the pages of the book I'd taken. **_

_**That was where I was when he found me.**_

_**I looked up from reading at the sound of approaching footsteps to see my step-father coming towards me with a rather short & slender man following a few steps behind him. When my step-father saw me looking he waved & called to me, smiling cheerfully "Darling! What are you doing out here? We have so much to do, so many plans to make!" He turned to the man walking behind him "I want to make this happen as soon as possible! I can hardly wait another day! I was thinking of having the whole wedding out here in the garden. It's so beautiful here."**_

_**Pretty soon I was caught in a whirl of the wedding plans, & I couldn't say no. I was in a daze for the next two weeks before. Then before I knew it, it was the dreaded day. **_


	3. Chapter 2 Unholy Matrimony

_**Unholy Matrimony **_

_I could hardly believe my eyes as I stood in front of the mirror in one of the sitting rooms off the garden that had been, for today, turned into my dressing room. I was wearing what had been my mother's wedding gown. It was a beautiful dress made of white silk, with white lace detailing, red silk roses were sewn in, one at the top of the bodice in the middle, three where the bodice meets the flowing white silk gown, and one in the back, sitting right in the center of my lower back. There was a panel of red silk in the back, with white lace roses across the bottom covered by a sheer red train, that had the same white lace roses, one line where the train met the floor & another at the end. There were a pair of dainty white silk & lace gloves that were more like detached bell sleeves. My hair was also done the way her's had been on her wedding day, let loose to flow most of the way down my back, only with a small portion braided & wrapped around my head with real red roses weaved in around the braid to make a crown of beautiful crimson roses. _

_The day had started out with the usual festivity that any wedding day should. People rushing around to check up on things & finish any last minute arrangements that needed to be done. It made me sick, it made me want to run to the highest point of the castle & throw myself off. But I knew I couldn't kill myself. During the past few weeks my step-father had made it perfectly clear this was going to happen, and death was no escape. He was a powerful man, with powerful connections, he could have me brought back, and I knew if he were forced to do such a thing he would punish me severely. I'd come to fear him greatly & it was more than just all the times he would slip into my bedroom late at night. He'd become violent at times. If I so much as gave if a questioning look he'd throw me against the nearest wall, lifting me up by my throat, or sometimes just toss me across the room as if I was no more than a rag doll. (A lot of furniture got broken when he got like that) But the biggest problem was, I never knew when it was coming. Sometimes I could be down right rude to him and he would just smile & laugh it off, other times I wasn't so lucky. I was lucky that my kind heal fast, because in the past three weeks I'd had two broken arms, all my ribs had been broken at one point or another, and more bruises than I could count._

_Coming back to the reality of the moment, staring in the mirror. I looked so much like my mother, except.. I sighed as I looked at my reflection staring back at me. My nerves were frayed, because of this my hair had faded to a light strawberry blonde instead of the silvery white it was supposed to be, and my eyes had taken on a slight reddish tint. I knew that most of the people there would hardly notice, but I was terrified of how He would react to the differences. I felt lucky he wouldn't see me until it was time to exchange vows, he couldn't exactly make a scene in front of all the guests._

_I looked up from my writing, picturing my mother's face as it was when she was at her happiest. My face has the same curves as her's, my lips have the same fullness, my eyes have the same catlike shape, but mine were always a different shade. I'd never seen eyes quite like her's, they were so unique, and try as I might I could never imitate them. I'd only even seen eyes like her's one other time, and they were those of her youngest daughter, my younger sister. I often wondered about her in those days. I wondered if she was still alive, if she was well cared for, and more than anything, I hoped she was happier than I was. I breath in slowly the calming scent of the ocean as I lower my head to continue writing._

_When the time came for me to walk down the isle to my dreaded fate, I was mortified. My hair had darkened even more & my skin had begun to gray. I only hoped I could make it through the entire ceremony & reception. I took a deep breath & stepped from the tent I'd been moved to when it was time for the guests to begin arriving, taking my place at then end of the isle, then moving forward slowly in time with the music. As soon as my step-father & soon to be husband saw me, his eyes bugged & his face went thought with annoyance. I feared what I was in for as soon as this whole thing was over. _

_I mostly zoned out while the priest was talking, he had to say my name twice to get my attention for me to say my part of the "I dos". When the time came for the kiss, my step-father leaned in just far enough to press his lips to mine for just a second, then it was over. My life was over. We made our way back down the isle side by side & into the castle where I was supposed to head back into my temporary dressing room to change into the dress I would be wearing for the dinner reception, but as soon as we stepped through the door he grabbed a hold of my arm, turning me to face him._

"_What is the meaning of this?!" he raged, shaking me hard when I didn't respond immediately. "Is it your goal to embarrass & undermine me at every turn?!" At this he shoved me to the floor, grabbing me by my hair, dragging me all the way back to what was to be our room, opening the door, and tossing me through it. "You can't be seen around my guests looking like this. When I return I want you looking as you should, and wearing that" he pointed to the bed where a slinky looking see through night dress lay "and ONLY that in preparation for when I return" then he left slamming and locking door behind him._

_I didn't know what to do, I looked at my hands, my skin was still darkening, I was slowly fading to my natural form. I could do nothing but slide down the wall & cry, cry for what he was doing to me, cry for my beloved mother, cry for everything that had gone wrong. I don't know how much time passed before my tears stopped flowing, but I knew it had been a long while, so I stood slowly, walking to the bed & taking the sheer night dress in my hands. It was beautiful really, and I wondered idlely if it was what my mother wore on their wedding night. It was a very see-through flowing sheer black material with silver beading in an intricate & beautiful design cut very low in the front & the back with thin beaded silk straps. I was quite nervous to put it on (I mean, it was entirely see-through! And he had told me specifically to wear only this!), but I slowly slipped out of my dress & my under things (I had lost my shoes when I was being dragged to the room.), and slid it over my head. It fit surprisingly well, it was tight exactly where it was supposed to be, and flowed freely everywhere it should. I took a deep breath and stepped in front of the full length mirror that had once belonged to my mother, and her mother before her._

_I clasped my hand over my mouth as a small cry escaped my lips. I shook my head, it wasn't supposed to be like this this, I wasn't supposed to look like this. My hair had darkened to it's natural blood red, my eyes were the blood red with slitted pupils, and my skin was the gray with silvery dot markings that I hadn't seen in years. I couldn't stand to look at myself in the mirror any longer, so I stepped aside, sliding to the floor by the dressing table. I just sat there & waited, waited for his wrath, waited in fear for the beating I knew I was going to get when he returned. _

_I was still sitting there against the wall by the dressing table when I heard the lock click open, and I cringed against the wall as I heard the door swing open. I heard him step into the room, closing the door softly behind him and locking it back before stepping further into the room. He paused in the middle of the room, scanning the room for me. I wondered if he thought I might have run away or something._

_I heard him sigh before calling out to me "I know you're in here, you should know hiding won't do you any good." At this I stood and stepped slowly into the light of the moon filtering through the sheer curtains, my head down, my eyes avoiding his gaze. I stood there waiting for him to start yelling, to strike me, to hurt me, anything but just stand there looking at me. I raised my eyes slowly, cringing slightly as he stepped closer to me, and reached his hand out towards my face. But he didn't hurt me, he just placed his hand under my chin, lifting my face so that I had to look straight at him. My face crumpled in confusion at the lecherous smile on his lips. He lowered his hand and stepped back, his eyes scanning my body, hungrily taking in every detail of my barely covered body. He starting to reach his hand out to touch me but stopped, reconsidered, and lowered his hand once again. He began to circle me slowly, still looking me up & down. He stopped just behind me, stepping up to press his chest against my back, he reached up, placing his hands on my shoulders, hooking his thumbs under the thin silk straps of the night dress he'd left for me, and slowly he pulled them down over my shoulders, letting them slide down my arms, until the entire dress had fallen to the floor. I was trembling as he ran his hands up my stomach, stopping to massage my breasts. I cried out as he pinched hard on one of my nipples, he only pressed harder against my back and squeezed harder on my breasts. I bit my lip to muffle another cry, but he surprised me by loosening his grip on me and placing his hands gently on my arms. _

_I felt his lips close to my ear before I heard him whisper "I want you to enjoy this as much as I know I'm going to." He buried his nose in my hair and breathed in deeply, before moving his lips back to my ear "I've never been this close to a drow female before, but I've always wanted to be, I've always thought they were beautiful from the first time I set eyes on one." He turned me around to face him, pulling me close so he could press his lips hard against mine. He stopped and pulled back slightly after only a moment though, reaching behind my head and grabbing a hold of my hair, "You know, this can only work if you cooperate." He said through clenched teeth in a tone of voice that clearly stated 'if you don't do as I say you'll find yourself face down on the floor being violated in a way you never wanted'. So this time when he pressed his lips against mine, I pressed my into his in return, letting him suck & nibble on my lips, allowing him to slide his toungue into my mouth to flick against my own toung. It felt good in a very strange way. I let him pull me to the bed. He laid me down on it, then stepped back to remove his own clothes, before climbing on top of me and kissing on my neck. It was as if I couldn't control my own body, and against my will it was responding to him, my back was arching towards him, my hand was tangled in his hair, urging him to keep going. He began kissing his way down my body, pausing to flick his toung on each of my nipples, before continuing down my chest, then stomach, moving down to kiss on my inner thighs. He ran his hands over my hips, bringing them to my inner thighs where he had just been kissing, slowly he spread my thighs, sticking his toungue out and flicking it against my most sensitive of areas. My back arched and I moaned out in pleasure, the feeling it had given me was an electric shock that spread through my body, warming as it went. My hand was still tangled in his hair and I pushed at his head, urging him to do it again. I heard him laugh softly, before running his toungue up & down my most sensitive of areas, causing my body to go mad with pleasure. My breath began coming in pants and gasps, I had lost all sence of self, and was moaning and whimpering in uncontrollable pleasure. Then suddenly there was a feeling as if something had exploded inside my body, warming me all over, my body shook with the most pleasure I've ever felt, then he stopped, and it was over, but I wanted more, more. _

_I began tugging on his hair, urging him to continue. He moved slowly back up my body, kissing my exposed flesh as he went, stopping to kiss me fiercely on the lips as he slowly slipped his hardness into my wetness. I moaned out loud, digging my nails into his hips. Then sudden he rammed hard into me, causing me to scream out in pleasure. A twisted smile played across his lips as began moving slowly, pushing in, then pulling out, then pushing in again. I whimpered and pulled at his hips, wanting him to move faster & harder. In response he slammed hard into me again, then pulled slowly out and slammed hard into me once more, picking up his pace as he went. Soon his grunts of pleasure where mixed with my moans as he moved fast and hard inside me. My nails were still digging into his hips and I couldn't help but to move my body against his, keeping time with his thrusts. The feeling was amazing, it was like lightning passing through my body, warming every part of me. I barely heard the thunder and saw the lightning flash outside the window (on what had been a clear & beautiful night) as I felt the warming pleasure intensify and a feeling better than anything I'd ever felt wash over me. I bit onto his chest as my climax overtook me. He growled at the pain of the bite, but he didn't make me let go, and soon I look of intense pleasure came onto his face and his own moans & grunts became louder as he come to his climax. He lay heavily on top of me, still panting. I let go of his hips, the realization of what I had just let happen slowly sinking into my head. After a moment his panting had subsided and he rolled off me, curling up onto his side facing away from me. I too rolled on to my side, facing the widows on the other side of the room, it was them that I noticed the flashes of lightning, and as the first tear slip down my cheek the rain stared falling solemnly from the sky._

_I didn't remember falling asleep that night, but I know I must have because when I awoke the late morning sun was shining in through the filmy curtains. I stretched a bit and rolled over to find the my step-father and new husband, had already risen for the morning and left the bedroom. I rose slowly and stepped out of bed just as there was a knock on the door. I pulled on my robe and checked myself in the mirror, my appearance was back to normal, before going to the door and opening it slowly to find my personal maid standing there holding a fresh basin of warm water, a washcloth, and some of my favorite sweet smelling bath powder. I let her in and took the washcloth from her, wetting it to wash my face. Not a moment later there was another knock on the door, and my maid went to let in three other maids who were carrying multiple buckets of steaming hot water, and a few buckets of cool water. I followed them into the bathroom and watched as they poured the buckets into the large claw footed bathtub, then turn around & leave, taking the now empty buckets with them. I let my maid pour half of my bath powder into the tub and mix it in the water to form a layer of soft pink bubbles before sliding my robe off and slipping slowly into the soothing hot water. My body was stiff and sore in places from last night, so I didn't complain when my maid took the washcloth, rubbed some soap powder into it, then wetted it again, and began gently scrubbing my back. _

"_How are you feeling child?" she asked gently._

"_Stiff and sore." I groaned. I glanced over at her to see her biting her lip and shaking her head. I knew there were a lot of things she wanted to say, but she knew better than to. I smiled warmly at her, placing my hand over her's and saying "I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me so much."_

_She sighed and shook her head. "No use in telling me not to worry, child, you know I will anyway. This is a difficult situation you're in here, and you know if I could get you out of it, I would. You're like my own child and if you need me, even if it's only to talk, you know I'll be here. This old vampyre can keep a secret or two." I laughed as she mimicked locking her lips shut and throwing away the key. _

_I grasped her hand, squeezing it once before taking the washcloth from her. She stood slowly and walked out of the room, as I began washing the rest of my body. I paused slightly once I reached my thighs, feeling the shame of the night before sink into me as I saw the already fading bruises on my inner thighs. I sighed deeply, wishing I still had my mother by my side. It hadn't even been a month since her death, and yet life was moving swiftly forward. It saddened me greatly to think about. _

_Once I finished washing I stepped slowly out of the bath, grabbing the towel that had been left hanging for me. Still in deep thought about my life and everything going on in it I dried myself off, slipping my robe back on before stepping out of the bathroom. There was a lovely dress of pale blue with black lace detailing on the bodice laid out on my bed for me. I dressed slowly, dreading having to step out of the room. I was happy to find that no one bothered me as I made my way to the study to find a book and curl up in front of the fireplace to read. I bit my lip thinking, maybe I'll take walk in the garden and sit on one of the swings to read. _

_Once I reached the study, I knocked lightly on the door and entered cautiously when I heard no sounds coming from in the room. I was still awed by the beauty of this grand room as I stepped in, closed the door softly behind me, and walked slowly towards the bookcase that held most of my favorites. I ran my hand slightly across the back bindings of the books on one shelf as I took a deep breath, taking in the mixed scents of the old books, the leather furniture, and the scented candles placed on stands by the unlit fireplace. I let it bring forwarth a feeling of peace as I pulled a first edition copy of a book I hadn't read yet, but had been wanting to from the shelf._

_I was surprised how peacefully my day passed. I ended up falling asleep on my favorite overstuffed leather chair by the fireplace in the study, and wasn't awoken until the next morning when I felt the warmth of the sun shining in through the large windows lining the back wall behind the large desk. I had just marked my place in the book I had been reading, and slowly stood up, yawning and stretching when my step-father/husband burst through the door. I froze immediately._

"_Where have you been?!?!" he raged, not even giving me a chance to respond before continuing "I've arranged for a doctor to see you this morning, He's been waiting over half an hour while we searched for you!"_

"_I..I.." I stated, but stopped, confusion furrowing my brow once I really got a look at how the sun was shining through the windows "What time is it?"_

"_What time.." he huffed and shook his head "It's after 9:30 in the morning!" He rushed forward, grabbing me by the arm and yanking me toward the door. I had mo choice but to follow, straightening my dress as he tugged me along. We ended up in the largest sitting room in the east wing where a doctor I'd never seen before was waiting for us. _

_He jerked his head impatiently towards the door as we walked through it "So you've finally found her I see." he said, not hiding the annoyance in his voice. He looked me over once before getting up and heading for the door. "There's no need for me to stay, she isn't with child, and I can tell just by looking at her that it'd be a miracle if ever she were to become pregnant!"_

_My step-father/husband's eyes bulged at this. "Wait! Where do you think you're going? I'm paying you well enough that you can at least look at her!"_

_The doctor paused at the door and turned back "There's no point. You called me here because I'm the best I am at what I do, and I've seen all I need to see. This girl will never have your children." At that he turned and walked out the door._

_My step-father/husband's face fell at the new information, and he slowly turned toward me, taking small measured steps in my direction. Terrified, I took a step back for every step he took forward. Suddenly he growled and lunged forward, grabbing me by the shoulders & shaking me violently._

"_How!" He yelled "How could you do this to me?!?! Do you have any idea how powerful a child we could make?!?!" He sneered and shook his head, he'd stopped shaking me, but he was still gripping my shoulders hard "Of course you don't. You're still just a child, you haven't even begun your training yet." He laughed coldly "You were supposed to start after your sixteenth birthday, but I won't let that happen, not.." He stopped, letting out a howling noise and shoving me away from him as if it burned to touch me. He just stood there glaring at me a moment, as if deciding what to do. Then he shook his head and walked out of the room. I just stayed there on the floor where he'd left me._


End file.
